1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling an operation of a mobile terminal with a touch screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for executing a mode set when a certain key is input in a touch screen off mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile terminal has been developed into a multimedia device that provides various functions such as a memo function, a phone function, a game function, a schedule management function, a music and moving image playing function, and a web browser function. In addition, more recent mobile terminals typically include a touch screen that allows a user to use the foregoing functions conveniently and easily without using an input means such as a key board and a mouse.
In general, when a mobile terminal is not used for a long (typically for at least a preset period) time due to setting of a user or the user directly inputs, a touch screen of the mobile terminal is locked for security by turning off power to the touch screen. Even in a power off state of the touch screen, the mobile terminal may perform various complicated procedures to execute a specific function.
In other words, after the mobile terminal turns-on power of the touch screen and cancels security lock, the terminal should execute a specific function through navigation according to user input. Accordingly, there is a significant delay to execute the specific function of a mobile terminal when the display is in a touch screen off mode. Furthermore, this delay deteriorates convenience for a user and utilization efficiency of the mobile terminal.